Bat crazy
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: Adam figures it out, who he is, where he belongs. Slight AU - different timeline. Cameo by Bobby!


**Dis:** I own nothing, all rights to their respective owners

**A/N:** This is _slightly_ AU, and pulls Adam into the SPN timeline right around when we first meet him at the end of season 4 (s04e19: Jump the shark) but without him dying and being a horrible little ghoul. This is also the first one shot in a series of... I don't know how many yet. Each one will be stand alone. But they sort of belong together. Please tell me what you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Bat Crazy<strong>

Adam hadn't known he had brothers. He hadn't. It wasn't something John had told him, on the rare occasions when he stopped by. Every once in a while, he would hint that maybe there were other kids, but he never outright said that he had two sons. Two sons that, in Adam's eyes, were nothing like him. Adam was smart, shy, kind and he wasn't very good at facing danger. He'd been raised by a single woman, working double shifts in the hospital and making sure he had enough of everything. But what Adam lacked was family. Which was, when his mother had died mysteriously, he hadn't stuck around long enough to get caught by whatever took her.

He was no dummy. He knew something was wrong.

So Adam got back to school, and he did his thing. He was on his last year, and at night he would watch old home movies from trips to Disneyland and… And every now and then, he would have this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him he was missing something. Even when John had been around, there had been something, just out of reach for him. And as the semester progressed, the feeling grew. That there was something out there, looking for him, waiting. Secretly, he was hoping John Winchester would come and find him, when the death of his mother had been broadcast over the news. But John stayed absent.

It was only later, as Adam was lying in the spare bed at Bobby Singer's house, that Adam Milligan would realize just what had been missing his whole life.

This.

* * *

><p>"Bobby!"<p>

The voice was soft, and far, far away.

"BOBBY!"

Or maybe it wasn't so soft, or that far away.

Adam couldn't see a thing, he discovered, as he sat up on the spare bed. A blanket covering his head he pulled at it and tried to get untangled from all of the sheets and blankets and other things that had managed to ensnare him over the night. He rubbed his eyes, tired still, when he heard the voice again.

"Bobby Singer, you get your butt down here or my mother is going to have my ass-"

She stopped dead in her tracks, her head still tilted up towards the stairs, but her eyes glued to him. He made a weird little wave, that didn't make much sense to him either. Her eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead, and she looked up at the top of there stairs. The sounds of the older man moving around up there were coming closer.

"Bobby?" she called again.

"Sweet, baby Jesus, you need to learn how to dial that down," Bobby grumbled as he started his way down the stairs.

"Who's that?" she asked, her hand pointing to Adam, but her eyes still on Bobby.

"I'm-"

"He's Adam, John's son," Bobby said, cutting the explanation short.

She turned and looked at him, her mouth slightly open. "Huh."

"What does your mom want?" Bobby muttered as he made his way towards the kitchen, through the study.

"Oh you know, the usual. To find out where there is a dead body off the side of the highway outside the Roadhouse, and why she thinks we have possessed bats, and that there might possibly be something wrong with her car," she droned on, and then turned back to Adam. "No one ever told me about you," she said, almost accusing him with her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't-"

"Dean and Sam didn't know," Bobby said, once again cutting the explanation short.

"So you're really John Winchester's kid? I mean, his [i]other[/i] kid?"

Adam nodded, still completely clueless as to whom this girl was.

"You better get back, tell Ellen I'll drop by to have a look at the car. I'll call the boys about the body, and tell her, again, that bats don't get possessed. Crazy woman."

She laughed.

And Adam lost his breath.

"Fine, fine," she said, and shot Adam a look with her big, laughing eyes. "Nice to meet you, Adam."

And just like that, she was gone again. Bobby went out back, and soon Adam was left in the study, wondering if he'd just dreamt it all.

"Bodies and bats…" he mumbled, running his thumb over a scar on his wrist. "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
